1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adapters and more particularly to an adapter for attaching a detachable stock to the firing mechanism and the barrel of a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable gunstocks are well known. However, conventional adapters for attaching a detachable stock to the firing mechanism and the barrel of a firearm are not reliable in use. It is often that the firing mechanism and the barrel of a firearm are disengaged from the stock when a law enforcement officer holds a firearm in action.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.